Cendrillon à ma façon !
by Browniiz84
Summary: Isabella Swan dans le rôle de la jeune femme persécutée par sa marâtre et Edward dans le rôle du bellâtre inaccessible... Ca promet !


Il était une fois un homme riche dont la femme mourut en couche. Le bébé, une adorable fillette prénommé Isabella, vint quand même au monde. Quelques années plus tard, le père de Isabella, croyant sincèrement qu'il était de son devoir de donner une mère à sa fille, épousa une femme du nom de Rosalie qui avait déjà deux filles d'un précédent mariage. Il mourut la même année d'un cancer. Rosalie, une blonde liftée dont la seule occupation était de dépenser le salaire de son mari en shopping, l'avait épousé que pour l'argent. C'était aussi la raison de son premier mariage. En effet, son premier mari Emmett, avait demandé le divorce quand il s'était rendu compte du caractère vénale de sa femme. Grand tort de sa part, il était sorti ruiné du divorce avec interdiction de voir ses filles. Autre trait de caractère de Rosalie : elle détestait sa belle-fille. Et ce, pour deux raisons, la première, elle était plus jolie que ses deux filles qui étaient pourtant très mignonnes, la deuxième, son père lui avait laissé une somme considérable sur un compte auquel elle aurait accés à l'age de vingt et un ans et malgré ses nombreux efforts, Rosalie n'avait pas réussi à faire main basse sur le trésor.

Les années passèrent et Isabella devint une magnifique jeune femme bien que aux goûts vestimentaires douteux. Car, en effet, sa belle-mère refusait de lui acheter de beaux vêtements ou de lui donner de l'argent de poche, refusait de la laisser aller aux fêtes ou de la laissait traîner avec ses amis après le lycée, faveurs accordées à ses demi-soeurs, bien entendu. A la maison, c'était elle qui se chargait de toutes les tâches ménagéres, sa belle-mère ayant refusé d'embaucher une femme de ménage. Et malgré tout cela, Isabella, qui était douce et gentille, refusait de se révolter contre sa belle-mère, l'unique famille qui lui restait.

Un jour, Rosalie, qui faisait partie de la haute société de Forks reçut un carton d'invitation. Carlisle Cullen, médecin fortuné et sa femme, Esmée, maire de la petite ville de Forks, les invitaient à fêter avec eux leurs trente ans de mariage. Un bal masqué était organisé en cet honneur. Il aurait lieu dans trois mois. La question d'y aller ou pas ne se posa même pas pour Rosalie. Les Cullen avaient deux fils qui étaient d'excellents partis et elle se mit à imaginer le résultat si l'une de ses deux filles, ou même les deux, réussissaientt à attirer un des fils Cullen dans son filet. Cette vision lui plut tellement qu'elle décida qu'elle se réaliserait. Et pour que cela soit possible, il était hors de question que le petit boulet soit là.

Le soir même, la blonde superficielle mit ses filles, Tanya et Irina, au courant de ses projets en leur faisant promettre de ne pas parler de la fête devant Isabella. Elle cacha le carton d'invitation dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements et n'en reparla plus bien qu'elle y pensait souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps.

Mais Isabella finit par tomber dessus un jour en rangeant la chambre de sa belle-mère et voulût y aller. Naturellement, Rosalie s'y opposa. Dès lors commença une grande bataille d'arguments entre Rosalie et Bella. L'une évoquait l'âge, l'autre le fait que ses soeurs y seraient, l'une le fait qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui reste à la maison, l'autre l'alarme hors de prix. La bataille dura jusqu'au jour même du bal et Rosalie finit par capituler. Seulement Bella avait oublié l'essentiel, la tenue. Mais ses soeurs refusèrent de lui prêter quoi que ce soit, et elle dut se résigner à les regarder se préparer et partir sans elles. Elle s'apprétait à passer la soirée devant la télévision lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Sur le perron se tenait une femme à l'allure de lutin ou un lutin, à l'allure de femme, elle ne saurait trop dire. En tout cas, elle était très belle et très bien habillée. Dérrière cet étrange personnage, toute une batterie de valises couleur barbe à papa. C'était donc une femme.

- Bonjour, mon taxi est tombé en panne. Le chauffeur n'en a que pour une heure et je sens qu'il ne va pas tardé à pleuvoir. On pourrait entrer moi et mes petits amours ? dit-elle en désignant ses valises.

Bella la fit entrer, elle et ses petits amours. Mais bien vite, les larmes se remirent à couler et la jeune femme, qui s'appelait Alice, voulut savoir pourquoi. Bella lui exposa la situation en quelques lignes et Alice se proposa de l'aider.

- Tu comprens, moi je suis styliste alors te dégoter une tenue... c'est un jeu d'enfant, dit-elle en déballant ses valises.

Elle lui tendit une robe CHANEL, une pochette CHANEL et des LOUBOUTINS modèle unique. Pour la coiffure, elle détacha ses boucles brunes. Malheureusement, Alice n'avait pas de masque mais elle lui prêta une parure en diamant et lui fit jurer de les lui ramener demain à son hôtel de Port Angeles. Bella était vraiment reconnaissante envers la jeune femme pour son aide et sa confiance. C'était une vraie fée. Elle lui montra où ranger la clé lorsque son chauffeur aurait fini et s'en alla.

Arrivée devant la salle des fêtes, elle entra et trouva un masque abandonné sur une chaise. Elle le prit. A son grand ravissement, sa belle-mère ne la reconnut pas et elle put danser toute la soirée dans les bras d'un charmant jeune homme qui se presenta comme étant Edward Cullen, rendant ainsi jalouse toutes les demoiselles. Ils s'éclipsèrent en douce et finirent la soirée chez lui. Mais aux douzième coup de minuit, la raison la reprit et elle décida de rentrer chez elle de peur que Rosalie ne rentre tôt.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, il était minuit et demie. Elle se changea et cacha sa tenue. Elle alla se couchait immédiatement, elle devait se lever tôt demain, pour faire l'aller-retour jusqu'à Port Angeles avant que tout le monde ne se réveille.

Le lendemain, Isabella balayait le péron lorsque une Volvo grise se gara dans l'allée. Edward Cullen en sortit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Il y eut un silence géné. Silence qui dura une bonne minute.

- Après tous mes efforts pour te retrouver, tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai fait ?

- Je t'écoute.

Dès lors, tout changea pour les amoureux. Ils purent se voir librement et Rosalie devint adorable envers Bella. Le fils de la maire, c'était pas rien... Jasper, le frère d'Edward fut envoyé rendre le dernier présent d'Alice. Bella mentit à sa belle-mère, elle aurait soi-disant rendu le cadeau à Edward, ne pouvant accepter un cadeau d'une telle valeur. Celui-ci raconta toute la vérité à ses parents.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent, qu'ils vécurent heureux mais qu'ils n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants. Bella se voyait pas trop en mère pondeuse.


End file.
